Runescape
by eifi
Summary: ARGHHHH!" *throws computer out of window for the 6th time that week* "..." "Right, that is IT. I am officially BANNING YOU from playing that GODFORSAKEN GAME SAKURA." "UP YOURS ITACHI!" ItaSaku. The 78th Oneshot theme I'm doing with Rida. READ IT! XD


**I have to say, I loved writing this oneshot. It just made me laugh so much. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this xD Also, if you are a fan of ItaSaku, and you like my writing, I have other ItaSaku stories *hint hint* xD**

**This is the second chosen oneshot theme out of 100 (this is number 78) that Im doing as a fun thing with one of my best friends Rida :D (InsertEpicPenNameHere), she's doing all her's on NaruHina whilst mine are on ItaSaku. She's an excellent writer (I wanna put as well here XD), and I can almost (Cause I don't own people) guarantee you'll enjoy her stories. XD**

**Read and review please XD Like I say alot, it's nice to know your general opinions and that you actually do read my stories XD And even criticism is appreciated, seeing someone I don't know read my story and care enough to give me ways to improve is one of the ultimate compliments and nice things someone can do for a writer XD I think. As long as it won't break my fragile heart. XD lol.**

**Enjoy people :D**

**I don't own Naruto btw! XD**

**Non-Massacre btw. xD**

* * *

Runescape

An ItaSaku Oneshot

By eifi

* * *

"Sakura." A deep, velvety, even seductive voice echoed into her paranoia filled head, going through one ear and out of the other as she stared at the computer screen with wide zombie like unblinking eyes.

"Sakura." The voice came again, but she responded by clicking on the last few cooked lobsters that she had left.

"SAKURA!" The voice shouted, startling her and knocking her focus off completely, letting the ultra powerful dragon thing kill her.

"ARGHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!?" She screamed, glaring at her distracter and forcefully picking up the computer and throwing it out of the window.

"…" Itachi stayed silent this time, staring at Sakura, not knowing whether to laugh or to be angry at the fact she just threw their computer out of the window for the 6th time this week. Taking a deep breath, he made his decision.

"Right. That's it." He started, grabbing Sakura by the shoulders and pressing his forehead to hers to gather all of her attention.

"You are hereby BANNED from playing that godforsaken game." He said darkly, trying to do his best to glare at her, but failing as the guilt had hit him as soon as the words left his mouth. Sakura looked at him teary eyed, and Itachi had to look away just so that he wouldn't give in, like the other 5 times in the past week. He would NOT fall for the same trip a 6th time, he hoped.

"I'm serious Sakura, you are BANNED." He said, before releasing her shoulders and taking refuge behind their sofa, kind of scared that she would kick his ass.

"WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BAN ME! I'M LIKE, LEVEL 50 AND LIKE, I HAVE LEVEL 70 FISHING AND CRAP! I PAID FOR IT TOO! I HAVE RIGHTS! CUSTOMER RIGHTS!" She almost screamed, throwing anything she could find at him, which for now only consisted of pens, pencils and rubbers since she was sitting on the study desk.

"Sakura. Look at yourself. You're ADDICTED to the game. You haven't left the computer for 13 days! You won't even eat! Heck, you won't even sleep with me! You've literally been staring at that screen for those 13 days straight! I know this cause I've been WATCHING you for those 13 days without you even noticing!" He said, trying his best to dodge the several mechanical pencils and rubbers that she was throwing at him, cringing as he watched one of them as it embedded itself into the wall behind him.

"…"

"…Where are you going?"

"Sasuke's."

"Why?"

"I bet HE'LL let me play Runescape."

"…" (A/N, please imagine Itachi twitching right now xD)

"You're not going anywhere."

"Three words Itachi."

"Bite."

"My."

"Ass."

And he did.

"ARGHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed, glaring at the guy who just bit her.

"You asked for it. Literally." He retorted back, annoyed to bits at his girlfriend.

Sakura growled at him, and pushed him over so that she was on top of him, and she pouted.

Itachi however, smirked at her as she didn't notice his kage bunshin approaching behind her at all. The lack of sleep must have REALLY affected her, she was about as reflexive as a zombie. Watching his kage bunshin bear hug her, he got a chakra rope and tied her down, grinning tremendously as she cursed him under her breath as he carried her to their room.

Setting her down onto the bed, he pulled her down with him and place duvet on top of her and fell asleep, leaving her tied up to go to sleep.

"…"

"Itachi."

"Itachi…"

"ITACHI!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this xD I thought it was funny when I wrote it, but it might not be to you D: Either way, please review, like I said at the start, it's nice to see your opinions and that you actually read my stories xD And again, shameless promoting :'D If you like ItaSaku stories, I have some XD lol. **

**Oh and! The next oneshot theme is one that I chose, which is staples. **

**See you next time! Byeee =D**

**P.S, sorry if there are any major errors or missing words, fanfic net edit/preview document screws stuff up and the whole upload thing blanks out certain words ~_~ sucks huh? XD**


End file.
